Un merveilleux rêve
by Piper Granger
Summary: Quand une jeune fille rêve de son prince. GW/DM


_Un merveilleux rêve_

* * *

 **Salut!  
Je vous publie aujourd'hui un nouvel OS!  
Je me suis basée sur une image, un fanart. Je ferais ça de temps en temps, prendre un fanart qui m'inspire et écrire dessus. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez même en proposer en review, et j'essaierais de les utiliser.  
Je ne dis rien de plus, je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire!  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi.  
_

 **Merci à _Ace_ mon bêta reader/correcteur qui m'a corrigé!**

* * *

Ginny bailla longuement, et regarda autour d'elle d'un air ensommeillé. Elle se trouvait dans le salon du Terrier, avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry...elle l'avait aimé, pendant longtemps, mais c'était avant. Avant d'aller à Poudlard; avant de le voir lui. Elle avait aussitôt oublié l'Elu, celui pour qui elle avait eu le béguin toute son enfance. Baillant de nouveau, elle se leva, embrassa son frère, son ami et sa meilleure amie et monta les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre, tout au fond du couloir du premier étage. Elle enfila son pyjama bleu, son préféré, alluma son poste magique et se glissa sous ses draps. Repoussant un livre qui se trouvait sur sa couette, elle attrapa Dray, son ours en peluche, et se laissa bercer doucement, au son de la musique classique, jusque dans les bras de Morphée. Elle ne tarda pas à y tomber et, magiquement, la musique s'éteignit. Un rêve qu'elle trouva merveilleux vint prendre place dans son esprit.

 _La lionne se trouvait dans une pièce ronde, aux murs de pierres. Le plafond haut l'empêchait de se cogner la tête. La salle était vide de tout objet; les murs nus de toute affiche. Ginny était habillée d'une longue robe blanche, laissant voir son dos. Des manches décorées de fleurs en dentelle descendaient jusqu'aux trois quart de ses bras. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient détachés, chatouillant sa peau nue. Une mèche tressée, comme un bandeau sur ses cheveux, était retenue par une fleur mise en valeur par l'auréole de feu qui l'entourait. Ainsi, la jeune fille avait tout l'air d'une princesse. Une princesse prisonnière, car la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était dépourvue de porte. Elle comprenait seulement une fenêtre ouverte, laissant une brise légère pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle, tourbillonner autour de la seule personne présente à l'intérieur, provoquant des frissons sur son corps. En s'approchant de la fenêtre, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait en hauteur, entourée par une forêt dont elle ne voyait pas la fin. Elle était donc seule ici, en haut de sa tour, tel Raiponce attendant son Flynn. Elle retourna au milieu de la pièce et s'assit au sol. A travers le tissu fin de sa robe, elle rentait le froid glacial du sol, froid qui avait engourdi ses pieds nus. Elle attendit ainsi, laissant le vent la faire frissonner et la pierre la glacer. Après un court moment d'attente, un bruit venant de l'extérieur retentit. On aurait dit des crochets raclant la roche. Ginny se leva et, traînant sa longue robe, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle pencha la tête et vit, seulement quelques mètres en dessous, un homme à la chevelure d'or grimper. Il portait une armure argentée, comme un preux chevalier d'époque. Sans hésiter, elle tendit la main pour l'aider à monter. Pas question qu'il tombe. Elle l'aida à entrer dans la pièce et aussitôt qu'il eut posé le pied à l'intérieur, deux créatures miniatures apparurent sur son épaule. L'un d'eux lui ressemblait fortement, même visage, mais habillé en noir. L'autre avait une longue chevelure blonde, c'était aussi un homme habillé de noir. Il avait l'air mauvais. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, deux créatures apparurent aussi sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle les regarda et vit qu'elles ressemblaient fortement à son frère Ron, avec son pyjama bleu et ses tâches de rousseur, et à son père Arthur, avec sa chemise verte et ses lunettes. L'homme blond, le vrai, celui qui avait gravit la tour, parla le premier:_

 _\- Alors c'est toi, la jeune fille recherchée._  
 _\- La jeune fille recherchée?_  
 _\- Oui, il y a des affiches partout. Tu es magnifique._

 _Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de son armure une bague sertie de diamants._

 _\- Il est dit que celui qui te retrouverait aurait ta main..._  
 _\- Non!_

 _C'était une des créatures miniatures qui avait crié. La blonde avec les cheveux longs._

 _\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas partir! C'est ce que tu m'as promis avant de nous faire disparaître!_  
 _\- Papa, répondit l'autre créature blonde. Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il souhaite. Et puis, cette jeune fille est absolument charmante._  
 _\- Merci mini-moi. Père, allez-vous-en!_

 _Il lui donna une pichenette et la créature disparut. L'autre s'assit sur son épaule et observa ce qu'il se passait à présent. Ginny avait suivi cet échange, interdite. Alors que le garçon se tournait à nouveau vers elle, son père miniature se leva et s'écria:_

 _\- Ma fille, je t'interdis d'accepter cette bague! Tu es déjà à marier!_  
 _\- Quoi?_  
 _\- Ta mère et moi t'avons choisi un baron très riche qui te comblera bien._  
 _\- Papa, laisse Gin' tranquille! Elle est grande!_

 _Ginny suivit ce dialogue sans rien dire. D'un coup, les trois créatures disparurent, laissant seuls les deux véritables humains. Le garçon se tourna vers la jeune fille et, présentant la bague, recommença:_

 _\- Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, chevalier de la Légion d'Honneur et, après t'avoir trouver, je souhaite demander ta main. Veux-tu m'épouser?_

 _Avant que l'intéressée puisse répondre, les quatre miniatures réapparurent d'un coup et se mirent à crier._

 _\- Fils, je t'interdis._  
 _\- Il ne faut rien interdire, monsieur._  
 _\- Et vous faites quoi à la demoiselle là?_  
 _\- C'est ma sœur la lorgne pas comme ça._  
 _\- On la regarde comme on veut._  
 _\- Fils, ils n'en valent_  
 _\- SILENCE! Allez-vous-en!_

 _Comme la fois précédente, ils disparurent dans un pouf! sonore, laissant Ginny et Drago seuls. Pour la troisième fois, Drago se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la bouche et dit:_

 _\- Ginny. Ginny. Aller, c'est l'heure._

La lionne se réveilla doucement. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, éblouie par la lumière du matin. Devant elle se trouvait Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- Ca va? demanda Harry. Il est neuf heures, on se demandait ce que tu faisais. Le PoudlardExpress attendra pas que tu sois prête tu sais.  
\- Neuf heures? C'est bon, on est pas en retard. Allez, dehors, j'arrive!

Les deux garçons sortirent, laissant Ginny et Hermione seules.

\- Tu rêvais de quoi? demanda Hermione. T'avais l'air heureuse...  
\- Je m'en rappelle pas.

Peu crédule, Hermione leva un sourcil, mais devant l'air indifférent de son amie, elle sortit. Ginny s'habilla en songeant à son rêve. Drago...oui, c'est ce qu'il était, un rêve.

* * *

 **Et voilà!  
J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, comme dit au début vous pouvez donner en review des images pour lesquelles vous voudriez voir une histoire.  
N'hésitez pas, même si vous n'avez pas d'images, à laisser une review, c'est toujours sympa!  
**


End file.
